The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Dekspits’.
The new Chrysanthemum is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars with interesting inflorescence forms and attractive floret coloration.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Feb. 25, 2002, in Hensbroek, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number 5000,97, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum selection identified as code number 5003,60, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.